Quick serve restaurants utilize many computers for purposes such as inputting orders at the counter, for completing food orders in the kitchens. Many of the computers include a PS/2, serial, USB or other similar style input interface. The input interface (keyboard) typically includes a small number of keys (compared to a QWERTY keyboard) that includes letters, numbers, symbols or words associated with certain functions of the computer (i.e. inputting a customer's order, inputting completion of the order by a kitchen staff person, etc.). As commercial kitchen environments are typically extremely harsh due to high temperatures, corrosive substances (foods, liquids, etc.), employee usage/abuse, etc., the computer input interface devices are subjected to significant wear and tear.
Many of the input interface devices of the prior art typically includes a two-piece metal enclosure shell (front shell half and rear shell half) for a printed circuit board (PCB). The printed circuit board includes connectors for a PS/2 cable that connects to a computer, and for a ribbon cable that connects to a keypad membrane that is mounted to the outer surface of the enclosure. The PS/2 cable extends out a slot in the enclosure and is connected to the computer. To install (or reinstall/replace) the PS/2 cable it is required to disassemble the two halves of the enclosure shell and insert the cable into the slot in the side of one of the halves of the shell. Due to the design of the metal enclosure, this is a time consuming process, and can result in damage to the PCB. To overcome disadvantages with the prior art metal enclosures, the instant inventor developed the keyboard/keyboard enclosure of U.S. Pat. No. 9,016,965 (the “'965 patent”), the entire disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference. The keyboard enclosure of embodiments of the '965 patent includes a front shell portion and a rear shell portion, each made of nylon 6. While the keyboard/keyboard enclosure of the '965 patent provides many advantages to the metal enclosures of the prior art, many restaurants still prefer a metal enclosure, due to a perception that metal is more durable than nylon.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a metal keyboard/keyboard enclosure that is easy to assemble/disassemble.